The Creature (Adopted Version)
by The messed up writer
Summary: After he finds his little sister dead, Josh joins the army in an attempt to avenge her. The first mission was going great, until some alien creature massacres his team and the enemy, with Josh being the sole survivor. The creature finds him, but doesn't kill him, but does something else... Rated M for death, blood, gore, language, and many lemons (M/M pairing for those wondering.)
1. Chapter 0:An intro and explanation

Chapter 0:A introduction and explanation. (Just read it you lazy bastard, I know you wanna see this continued, but you should read this.)

 **Wassup everyone, I am The Messed Up Writer. Now as you may realize by now if you came from TheUnkown42 account is that I have adopted this story. I plan on continuing this for him, but I will change a few things here and there. I promise it won't be anything major, and if it is, you can call me out on it. Now for people who read my stuff, this will NOT be connected to the Fear series I have up. This will be its own entity in its own universe. Now if you guys want to give suggestions on how this should continue after TheUnkown42's major cliff hanger he left us with, be my guest. I am open to suggestions. I do have a plan for where this will go, but I may accept your guys ideas too. You never know. Alright, that's enough of this. I mainly wanted to do this so the old guys from the original story knew that I was indeed going to start writing this. Alright, I will begin this story now. See yall on the flip side.**

 **Peace**

The original version of this is at TheUnkown42, his user Id is 4848642. Now go and read his for an idea of what this story will be about, because his version is there and it will take me a little bit to rewrite,edit, and post all of the chapters.

And read my stories too. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1:Prologue

Chapter 1:Prologue

It was past 3 in the morning when I got home. I walked all the way here from college, as I was a bit tipsy from the graduation party we just had. I may be underage, but I doubt anyone will either care enough or notice that. We lived in an apartment with my little sister, Cheyenne, who is 16 years old, and I, Josh, who is 19 years old. We lived alone in our apartment as our parents were killed when I was 9, and my sister was 6, by a notorious gang known as The Jesters. We lived in an orphanage for our lives, until I reached 18. When that happened, I was a legal adult and was able to adopt my sister. I grabbed my keys to the apartment and opened the door to be hit with a stench that I remembered all too well. I entered the room to see red staining the carpet and walls.

"Cheyenne! Where are you?!" I yelled out beginning to panic. No response. I walked around in search of my sister. I walked around a corner to see an image that sobered me up immediately. Around the corner was a body mutilated beyond recognition with a message painted in blood behind it saying 'We have come to finish the job, and you will be next.' I stood there shaking at the last part of that message. I began to feel sick as I felt the contents of my stomach come up my throat. I puked on the ground from the shock of the message and the body who I once knew as my sister. I ran outside my apartment screaming and crying from what had just happened. People began to come out of there rooms in pajamas wondering what was going on. "SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" I screamed.

I woke up sweating and screaming in the ship we were in. "Are you ok there November? You must have had one hell of a nightmare." My teammate called Whiskey said.

"Fuck man, it was the same one again." I said. I had been having these nightmares of what happened a few months ago over and over again lately. I was in the army on our way to do a raid against The Jesters on the planet Dertardok III, a few solar systems from Earth. I joined the army because when my sister was alive, all she ever wanted to do when she was old enough was join the army. I felt like I could potentially kill two birds with one stone, do what she wanted to do for her, and kill those who killed her and our parents. Everyone knew of my story and why I was here.

"Yeah well toughen up buttercup. You're about to see even worse things than what happened to your sister." Whiskey said. That asshole had been getting on my nerve for the longest time. Although he was right, I was probably going to see much worse. My life deteriorated after the murder. I lost touch with friends and was put with a squad of absolute shitheads who would call my sister a bitch who must have deserved it or something along those lines. It usually ended with them walking away with a broken jaw, but it always pissed me off how they could ever think something like that. I was beginning to become depressed and thought about committing suicide after The Jesters were dead if I didn't die during the raid.

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna attempt catch a few more Z's before we land." I said as I began to dose off again. I was tired and didn't want to deal with Captain Dipshit over here. He didn't even have a chance to say a word before I passed out again.

"McAlister! Get your ass back here now or so help me God I'l-" The captain was cut off by a shriek as I just continued running away in fear. We had landed after I woke up and entered The Jesters base to find bodies everywhere with holes in them or missing limbs, or a combination of the two. We continued to move when a black creature came down from the vents and started kill most of my team. When I saw it, I ran for it, abandoning my team. After I was out of breath, I darted into a room and put a table in front of the door as I began to calm down my breathing and heart rate. After I pushed the table to the door, I got into a corner and began to get into a ball in an attempt to hide myself from everything. I began to sob as I realized what I had gotten myself into, and that I had abandoned my team to die. I began to hear something move above me. I looked up to see a hatch that had been to a vent that was now open, and in it, the creature. I didn't even have time to scream as I was grabbed by it and dragged through the vents, knocking me out as I hit my head on a vent wall.


	3. Chapter 2:Captured

**Hello everyone. TMUW here and, well... sorry. I'm not gonna finish this story...**

 **Come on, did you really think I was being serious?**

 **Zillah: Well actually-**

 **WRONG STORY! Go back to 'Fear!'... Yeah I know, I'm not funny making cheap jokes or being a discount Deadpool with me breaking the 4th wall and stuff. Anyway, the story is fine, I was just lazy... and burned out on this for a bit. But after seeing a message a person sent me (you know who you are), I decided to actually be somewhat productive for once. So here you go, a chapter to this story you have already seen in the original version, just edited a tad. Yeah I know, you want the new and juicy stuff. Well... I should write the full story first, then continue where TheUnkown42 left off. I'll probably follow what he had set up after the MAJOR cliffhanger at the end. So you guys just need to tough it out for like 13 or so more chapters and it will all be worth it... probably... maybe... don't hold your breath. It's me who is writing this, and to be honest, you should be afraid of what will come. Maybe... let's just get on with the fucking story already!**

Chapter 2:Captured

"Uuuuuugggghhh my head. Where am I?" I said. I opened my eyes to be greeted with a tall black figure about 4 feet away from me. I was about to start making a run for it, but I was stuck to the wall by some black residue. "Oh God please. I don't wanna die!" I screamed as I began to thrash about to get free. The creature walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, then made a gentle hissing sound. That didn't stop me at all, I still freaked out and attempted to get free. It put it's head up against my chest and purred. I felt a bit a calmer than earlier now, but I still wasn't sure. It opened its mouth, and a smaller mouth came out, taking away any calm I had earlier away. Fear took away my voice, and I damn near pissed myself after seeing it. The mouth continued its way towards my chest, until it stopped where the goo was. Then, out of nowhere, it all shattered like glass, causing me to fall flat on my ass when it did. I just sat there, unsure of what to do, and scared to even breath in 'its' presence. It put its head against mine for a few seconds, until I began to feel like something was invading my head. I tried to shake it off, but all it did was add pain, I continued to resist and resist until it became too much agony to take, and let whatever it was do whatever it planned with my head.

" _Friendly."_ I heard something say. It was full of static too, like a radio on a bad frequency. I looked around to see nobody but me and it. Was it...

"Was that you?" I said. I earned a nod, confirming that the voice was it. I wasn't sure what to say. "Uhm, thanks for not killing me?" I said. I dunno, you try talking to an 8 foot tall creature that just mutilated everybody except me. It darted towards me and grabbed me with its arms, or, wait... I think it was hugging me. I could feel my heart rate start going crazy after, as it scared me to death.

" _Calm."_ Was all it said. I guess it felt my heart rate too. It sounded a lot like a man. A man with a fairly deep voice. It was a nice hug, it made feel like I actually had someone, or something, that cared about me. I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around him too. I felt him purr again, which seemed odd considering what this thing was capable of. My eyes began to close, as I began to get more sleepy. I wasn't sure if I should sleep or not with this thing. It doesn't seem to want to harm me, so it might be fine. I passed out though with one last thought.

'Will I have nightmares again?'

 **I know I suck for doing such a short one too, but I'm getting back in the swing of things. That and I want to follow the same pattern TheUnkown42 had. I know you guys hate me, but it will make the new content all the more better when it comes. Just like many other things that will come... heh heh. Alright, get outta here you sick fucks, I gotta do some more writing. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bitter

**So I do realize that I have been being a total asshat and not touching this for a while, well, had a major writers block for all of my stories, including this one, so I took a break, and my internet is out and hasn't been on for about 3 weeks, the only reason people got the chapter for The Travel was because I used Martins free WiFi. Yeah... so when I get internet, hopefully this week, a lot of stories will get updated because I have literally nothing to do other than play what few computer games I got and watch movies that I've seen 100 times. There are a lot of things you can miss on the first watch, and I'm ashamed to say that I can say everything in 'The Simpsons' move word for word now... No internet sucks. Anyway, I plan on making a few chapters of this, so you should get a bunch of chapters at once because I don't have the patience to pace myself. Plus, I need to do this, I took this story when it was adopted, and I have a duty to do. Writing smutty fanfiction that people will more likely than not fap to... I hope my parents never find out about this. Oh yeah, to those who want me to add more to the chapters, I'm following the pattern for original story. I dunno why, but I feel like if I don't, I'm gonna fuck up badly. Plus, it just makes you want to read the next chapter even more.**

Chapter 3:Bitter

Surprisingly, the answer was no to the nightmares. I wonder if was because of him? I don't know its name... and he doesn't know mine. I didn't move for a while, still enjoying the nice feeling of him still hugging me. After a few minutes, he started to move, probably waking up.

"Good morning." I said. It tilted its head at hearing that, and I didn't really know how to explain it to him. He put his head against mine, and I felt like he was invading my personal space, not physically, but mentally. I felt hundreds of thoughts come to mind as the only possible explanation that I could think of was that he was invading my memories, trying to find information, probably about me and our language. Then a memory came up that I had suppressed. A memory, that has caused everything that has happened, to happen. Flashes of my sister's body on the ground, mutilated beyond recognition, the message on the wall, the smell... I began to cry as I relived the memories, then the final and most traumatizing one came up, what was left of our parents... "Oh God stop please!" I shouted. The memory went away, and I was brought back to reality, crying. "Oh God, Cheyenne. I'm so sorry." I wept silently. The creature pulled me back into a hug and started to purr.

" _I'm so sorry Josh, I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted to know about you and your language!"_ He said, much more fluent in English and saying it with little trouble. I was right I guess, he was trying to figure out about me and our language. I just put my head into his shoulder as I cried and cried after remembering those horrific memories. After a while, I calmed down enough to go from crying my eyes out to just a sad whimper.

"What's your name?" I said trying to get my mind on something else.

" _Tharnux, I'm so sorry about that. Please forgive me.."_ Tharnux said. His voice was full of sorrow.

"It's okay, just please don't do that again." I said. He gave a nod at that, and I just laid there in his arms when my stomach gave a grumble. When was the last time I ate? At least a day. I got up reluctantly from his hug and looked around. We were in some break room, as it didn't look like a normal kitchen in a house, but it did have a fridge along with a water-tank. I ran straight to the water-tank and put my head underneath the faucet. I was dying from thirst it felt like. After a few minutes of chugging and chugging, I stopped and checked the fridge. Hardly anything was in there except a burrito with a note saying 'Property of Dan Harper, don't touch.' "You snooze you lose Dan." I said aloud. I grabbed the burrito and grabbed a butter knife in a drawer and cut it in half, then I placed it in the microwave. After a few minutes, it went off and I took out both parts of the burrito. "Here, you should eat too." I said offering the other half to Tharnux. He took it and bit into it with his second mouth while ate mine. The second he bit it, he dropped it and spit the remainder out. "Do you not like it?"

" _No! It's bitter and I can't get this disgusting taste out of my mouth!"_ He said while trying to wipe his tongue... mouth... thing on his hands. I'll call it the little mouth for now. I went drawer to drawer trying to find something to wipe his mouth with when I came across some napkins.

"Ah hah! Here we go." I said as I grabbed them. "Stick your little mouth out." I said. I kinda felt like a doctor with one of those stick things trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He let the little mouth out and started to rub it. He started to moan though, like he was in pleasure. Weird. "Better?" I said.

" _So much better. Thank you."_ He said. I was about to stop, but he hissed when I did. _"Wait, it's back."_ He said. I continued wiping for a few more minutes, him still moaning weirdly.

All of a sudden, the two us fell to ground, well, Tharnux more or less tackled me to the floor, knocking the breath out me.

 **And another chapter bites the dust. Alright, if you've read the original story, you know where this is leading. Things will be changed up a bit, but there will still be sex and lemons. Also, I will make you a small character, like I'm talking REALLY insignificant to the story, along the lines of a soldier who will die or someone along those lines, but you have to do this first. I've always wanted to know who got the idea to call sexual interactions in these stories lemons, it just seems so random. Answer me that and I'll make it so you pop up in a fight scene or something like that where Josh sees a name-tag on someone saying 'Hi, I'm (Insert name here)' or something like that. Anyway, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Pleasure (Lemon Warning)

**I'm back! Holy Shit, I have been drowning in high school bull crap. Enjoy life while you can, high school changes everything. Now, I will give y'all one tip and one tip only. When choosing your classes, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO FUCKING NOT TOUCH METAL SHOP IF YOU ARE A PUSSY LIKE ME! It's a tough class for tough people, and I ain't one of them. Alright, enough of my problems, we need to move on while I'm still high on heroi-motivation... yeah, motivation...**

 **WARNING, LEMONS, A.K.A. SEXUAL YAOI CONTENT AHEAD!**

Chapter 4:Pleasure

"Gah! Tharnux! What the hell?!" I yelled, trying to get out of his powerful grip holding my arms down.

" _No,"_ he began in a long drawn out hiss, _"I need you, Josh. NOW!"_ Fear overtook my senses and movements, and that same fear gained more power when I felt a 'poke' near my stomach, but something else came too. Pleasure.

Gathering my senses, I said,"Tharnux, wait, I need to think this through." Whilst I was saying this, my shirt was being ripped open, and my chest rubbed, which felt nice... I was not about to admit that anytime soon though.

" _No, you need this, I need this. Let us both pleasure each other and release tension in the most intimate way possible."_ Tharnux said, drooling on my chest as he pulled my pants down with his tail, showing an ever increasing in size member behind a black pair of underwear. This too came off in mere seconds, all of this happening in seven seconds. Nothing was left on my body except the drool from Tharnux and, well... Tharnux. I was getting goosebumps from the temperature in the room, that is, until Tharnux lowered himself ever so further onto me, grinding our members on each other as he held me close to his warm body. I moaned in pleasure, taking in the feelings and smells being emanated into the room. All hesitation of what was going on left, my hands left his arms, and he lowered even further onto me, until our mouths connected. I tasted his saliva, a dense and warm liquid, as he tasted mine. His kind must produce a lot of it, as I was practically drinking it. As disgusting as it sounds though, I liked the feeling of his liquid sliding into my mouth and down my throat. His little mouth went into my mouth, where Tharnux let his tongue get to mine and gently bite it, causing me to go into an overload of pleasure and energy and begin to grind harder against his wonderful feeling member. Right when our session was about to end, he grabbed me firmly by the waist, released our kiss, and flipped me around, lining his frighteningly large member up with my hole. He rammed home, losing all sense of control, and causing me to feel large amounts of pain and pleasure. He was an animal with great stamina. His hand got a large amount of his warm, sticky saliva, and he began to jerk me off, causing most of everything to turn into a blur. His movements got much more faster as we neared our end. Finally, a warmth hit my insides with a great amount of speed and amount as he finished, while my load still shot over his hand. He never stopped though, he continued to pound me away, filling me up even more with the amazingly warm liquid. He came once more, and finally pulled out, letting the warmth drip out of me like a waterfall. He dragged us both over to the green couch in the corner of the break room, where he sat us both down and covered us up with a white wool blanket placed over the couch. I did not have a pillow or anything, but Tharnux, his body, his warmth, and that purring noise he made made my already tired and pleasure filled body pass out, snuggled against his warm body.

 **Quick Note. Yes I know this is short, but I plan to combine the original chapters into bigger chapters so it doesn't take me years to get to the new stuff. Also, I need a Beta Reader, I mentioned this in a new story of mine involving Five Nights at Freddy's (It is NOT smut)! Please, I need one so bad right now guys!**


End file.
